User blog:Elphrihaim/Elikia, the Thunder Twin
|date= 1/30/2013 |health= 50 |attack= 90 |spells= 60 |difficulty= 70 |hp = 420 (+79) |mana= 340 (+30) |damage= 46 (+9) |range= 125 / Melee |armor= 18 (+4) |magicresist= 30 (+1) |attackspeed= 0.7 (+4.5%) |healthregen= 7 (+0.8) |manaregen= 6 (+0.4) |speed= 350 }}Elikia, the Thunder Twin is a custom champion for League of Legends. Abilities Elikia leaps to the target enemy and attacking for Physical Damage; as well as enemies nearby the target, ending with the original target. Elikia may target an ally to jump to them, but if this is done no damage is dealt. |leveling= 60 (+ ) ( ) |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana |range=500 (cast), 300 (jumps) }} Elikia surges forward a distance, shocking all enemies within 200 radius of her at any point. Shocked enemies are inflicted with a slow that increases by 1% every 0.05 seconds. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= mana |range= }} ( ) ( ) ( ) |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= mana }} |cooldown= 75 |cost= 175 |costtype= mana }} Background Elikia, the Thunder Twin "Though she may be fast, she most certainly is not weak. She strikes swiftly like lightning and almost as strong as thunder." Elikia darts across the plains as a wake-up excercise, charging herself up for a day of the unknown. She never enjoys staying in one place, preferring the winds of any place to stagnant air; even if that means moving to feel it. As a child, almost; she cannot stay still without feeling antsy. blah to be continued. Rambling Static Charge's contact mechanic was done by User:Ranthai. It adds an awful lot of damage as you build AD; which is something her toolkit is designed for. It makes you very mobile as you build AP; so in building AP you become more un-chaseable (which is already very well accomplished by your W) Thunder Slasher can be thought of as Alpha Strike; but a bit different. However, I hadn't played nor even looked at Yi's abilities until a while after I made this ability... it's funny how they're so similar. Anyway; it's a rapid damage skill that allows you to smash enemies down easily... if they're alone. Lightning Surge was originally going to do damage, but I felt that some CC would be better. Also note: The slow increases LINEARLY. Shock Slash is what you get when I try to make a fun, character-appropriate damage steroid with the ability to deal tons of damage that also requires skill to use optimally that leaves plenty of options open for the player. Like Draven's Q+W skills in tandem, except in one skill. Which probably was a bad idea, but I want to see that much use for her abilities, and I think I did a very good job at that. Hair Snag used to be her E which is why it's relatively plain, but she couldn't have any of her other skills be her Ultimate so that left this one. I think that I gave it a good feel with how fast it can be taken off of cooldown by staying mobile with ability spam; which is sorta how Elikia is-- jumpy, all over the place... all the time. She is, after all, the Thunder Twin. Theorycrafting: Lane Assignment => Elikia would probably not do amazingly good in the Jungle as she depends on moving to and fro as she attacks; and the monsters do not have much space around them. That aside; she has plenty of raw-damage with her Q in the jungle and decent CC with her W that would make her good at ganking; so I think she could handle being the jungler. => Alternatively, she could go lane-- probably bottom would be best as she's very mobile but also not tanky; so she couldn't go top or mid as a solo. Theorycrafting: Item Build a Jungler BEFORE you say "wtf Wriggles and Spirit"; READ. They have Uniques that do not have the same names (and thus stack)-- so if you finish your Wriggle's at least Madred's FIRST; then buying another Machete//Spirit Stone, it is actually quite beneficial-- and Spirit of the Elder Lizard is mostly for killing Champions from the Unique and A.D.; it even gives CDR which is great news-- so it's not only not a bad item even if you get both; it actually works just fine... =| Also, Phantom Dancer makes it INCREDIBLY easy to activate your Innate Passive; as there are no collisions to deal with; you can just run and get next to them before you kill enemies; or just run through an ally with a burst of speed. And I have no idea what to put as another defensive item; as I can't think of anything that would work well. Alternate icons for Passive and Q: Oh, and her name used to be "The Lightning Twin"; but I changed it-- one, I wanted it at the top of my blogs; two; Thunder fits better with how she hits heavy. And why don't I post music? :V But I'm too lazy to upload to YT... so have an MP3 link http://www.sendspace.com/file/f792e4 Category:Custom champions